criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Searcy
|birthplace = Cullowhee, North Carolina |family = Leslie Riley Chloe Searcy Omar Searcy |yearsactive = 1985-present }}Nick Searcy is an American actor best known for his role as Art Mullen in the FX crime series Justified. Biography Searcy was born on March 7, 1959, in Cullowhee, North Carolina. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Searcy graduated from Cullowhee High School, North Carolina School of the Arts, and University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Searcy got his first on-screen role in 1985, when he was cast as Lee in the dramatic short film Killin' Time. Searcy got his first major recurring role in 1998, when he was cast as Deke Slayton for 10 episodes of the docudrama miniseries From the Earth to the Moon. Since then, Searcy has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Hot Zone, 9-1-1, Chicago Med, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri, 11.22.63, Intelligence, Archer, Moneyball, The Mentalist, Lie to Me, Key and Peele, Justified, The Shape of Water, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Searcy portrayed Detective Jordan in the Season Three episode "Lucky". Filmography *The Hot Zone - 5 episodes (2019) - Frank Mays *9-1-1 (2019) - Father Jameson *The Best of Enemies (2019) - Garland Keith *Legal Action (2018) - Solomon 'Ex' Clemons *The Ranch - 2 episodes (2018) - Frank *Gosnell: The Trial of America's Biggest Serial Killer (2018) - Mike Cohan *Lethal Weapon (2018) - Ray *Hunter (2018) - Volakas *The Carving (2018) - Mr. Crane *Destined to Ride (2018) - Chuck Fromer *Chicago Med (2018) - Jerome Ferris *Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri - Father Montgomery (uncredited) *The Shape of Water (2017) - General Hoyt *Landline (2017) - Officer Don Garett *Zoobiquity (2016) - Doctor Ernie Cort *Greater (2016) - The Farmer *The Sweet Life (2016) - County Sheriff *11.22.63 - 5 episodes (2016) - Deke Simmons *To Appomattox - 4 episodes (2015) - Joseph E. Johnston *Try Hard: The Rex Derby Story (2015) - Mitch Gilbert *Key and Peele (2015) - Cop *Justified - 78 episodes (2010-2015) - Art Mullen *Hot in Cleveland - 2 episodes (2013-2015) - Chief Barker/Warden Burkhalter *Locker 212 (2014) - Mr. Richards *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) - Ned Burrows *A Hidden Epidemic (2014) - Narrator *Petals on the Wind (2014) - Doctor Reeves *Intelligence (2014) - General Greg Carter *New Partner (2014) - Captain Kirk Williams *Mom (2013) - Nathan *NTSF:SD:SUV (2013) - Gary *Archer (2013) - Border Patrol (voice) *Metamorphosis (2012) - Peter Serling *Chloe + Zoë (2012) - Dad *Indie Wars (2012) - Actor *Gone (2012) - Mr. Miller *Moneyball (2011) - Matt Keough *Svetlana - 3 episodes (2010-2011) - Buster Devereaux *The Mentalist (2010) - Sheriff Andy Burnside *The Last Song (2010) - Tom Blakelee *Blood Done Sign My Name (2010) - Robert Teel *Lie to Me (2009) - John Donnelly *Get Low (2009) - Dinner Game Guest (uncredited) *Easy Money - 8 episodes (2008-2009) - Roy Buffkin *The Ugly Truth (2009) - Stuart *Cold Storage (2009) - Clive *Without a Trace (2009) - Wayne Vogel *Eagle Eye (2008) - David Johnson (uncredited) *XII (2008) - Deputy Kent *Rodney - 44 episodes (2004-2008) - Barry *Boston Legal (2008) - Harry Beckham *The Riches (2008) - Unknown Character *X (2008) - Unknown Character *Criminal Minds - "Lucky" (2007) TV episode - Detective Jordan *The Comebacks (2007) - Mr. Truman *Welcome to Paradise (2007) - Reverend Ellington *NCIS (2007) - Joseph Barnes *Molly Marcy (2007) - Father *Timber Falls (2007) - Clyde *Army Wives (2007) - Mr. Craddock *An American Crime (2007) - Lester Likens *The Dead Girl (2006) - Carl *Flicka (2006) - Norbert Rye *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Sheriff Burdick *Neighborhood Watch (2005) - Adrien *Mall Cop (2005) - White Wedding *The Lost Cause (2004) - C.J. Krieger *The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004) - Tom Ford *The Last Summer (2004) - Mr. Black *Capital City (2004) - Unknown Character *Line of Fire (2003) - U.S. Marshal Tim Jackson *The West Wing (2003) - Nate Singer *Runaway Jury (2003) - Doyle *The Guardian (2003) - Paul Nystrom *Lucky (2003) - Jackson Linkletter *Head of State (2003) - Brian Lewis *CSI: Miami (2003) - Jack Seeger *Sightlines (2002) - David *The Angel Doll (2002) - Colonel Brandeis *Double Teamed (2002) - Larry Burge *One Hour Photo (2002) - Repairman *Seven Days - 66 episodes (1998-2001) - Nathan & Nicholas Ramsey *Cast Away (2000) - Stan *Tigerland (2000) - Captain Saunders *CI5: The New Professionals (1999) - Matthew 7:12 *About Sarah (1998) - Johnny *From the Earth to the Moon - 10 episodes (1998) - Deke Slayton *American Gothic - 18 episodes (1995-1998) - Deputy Ben Healy *Carolina Low (1997) - Jake Kyler *Chicago Hope (1997) - Eli *Early Edition (1997) - Robert Dankowski *Perfect Crime (1997) - Robert Russell *A Step Toward Tomorrow (1996) - Jim *Nash Bridges (1996) - Vincent Mulroy *Stolen Innocence (1995) - John Sapp *Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge (1995) - Unknown Character *Double Rush (1995) - E.R. Doctor *Desert Winds (1994) - Sweaty Man *Nell (1994) - Todd Peterson *The War (1994) - John Ray Wilkens *Roswell (1994) - Mortician *Thunder Alley - 8 episodes (1994) - Brett *In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride & Madness (1994) - Brian Butler *Losers in Love (1993) - Rob *Sunny's Deliverance (1993) - Unknown Character *Return to Lonesome Dove - 2 episodes (1993) - Raab *The Real McCoy (1993) - Roy Sweeney *The Fugitive (1993) - Sheriff Rawlins *Deadly Relations (1993) - Detective Gorman *When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn (1993) - Votel *House of Cards (1993) - Construction Driver *Love Field (1992) - FBI Man *In the Heat of the Night (1992) - Stan *A Mother's Right: The Elizabeth Morgan Story (1992) - Rob Morgan *I'll Fly Away (1992) - FBI Agent Holt *L.A. Law (1992) - Mr. Keck *Black Magic (1992) - Man #1 *Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) - Frank Bennett *The Prince of Tides (1991) - Man at Party *Nightmare in Columbia County (1991) - Assistant Sheriff McCarty *Wife, Mother, Murderer (1991) - Don *White Lie (1991) - Policeman *Days of Thunder (1990) - Highway Patrol Officer *Unspeakable Acts (1990) - Father #2 *Killin' Time (1985) - Lee 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors